Resistenza
}} La 'Resistenza '''era una piccola forza militare fondata dal generale Leia Organa per combattere il Primo Ordine. Le origini della Resistenza, che prende spunto dall'Alleanza per la Restaurazione della Repubblica, risalivano alla fine della Guerra Civile Galattica, quando la Nuova Repubblica firmò con l'Impero Galattico la Concordanza Galattica. Organa all'epoca dubitò della validità dell'accordo in quanto l'Impero, ritiratosi nelle Regioni Ignote, avrebbe potuto venir meno all'accordo in qualsiasi momento. Quando il Primo Ordine sorse dalle ceneri dell'Impero, Organa esortò la Repubblica a prendere sul serio la minaccia. Respinta ed etichettata come una guerrafondaia paranoica, Organa cadde in disgrazia davanti agli occhi del Senato della Nuova Repubblica in seguito alla rivelazione che il padre era Darth Vader. Totalmente ignorata, creò la Resistenza per combattere la minaccia del Primo Ordine. Durante il loro conflitto con il Primo Ordine, la Resistenza cercò l'aiuto del Maestro Jedi Luke Skywalker. Durante la ricerca, lanciò una battaglia per distruggere la Base Starkiller, la super-arma del Primo Ordine che aveva distrutto il sistema Hosnian e, con essa, il Senato Galattico che aveva tranquillamente tollerato le attività della Resistenza. L'assalto alla Starkiller ebbe successo e, poco dopo, la Resistenza trovò Skywalker che si era ritirato in esilio. Storia Formazione Alla fine della Guerra Civile Galattica, l'Impero Galattico subì la sconfitta finale contro la Nuova Repubblica durante la Battaglia di Jakku. L'ex potente Impero firmò un trattato di pace con la Repubblica chiamato Concordanza Galattica, con l'obbiettivo di mantenere la pace con la Repubblica e di rimanere entro confini predeterminati all'interno dei Mondi del Nucleo e l'Orlo Interno. Dopo la firma del trattato, la Flotta Imperiale scomparve nelle Regioni Ignote, dove tranquillamente formò il Primo Ordine dalle ceneri dell'Impero. Nel frattempo, la Repubblica effettuò la smilitarizzazione della Flotta Stellare, riducendo gran parte della sua forza militare, nell'interesse di perseguire la pace e di impedire una nuova guerra galattica. La principessa Leia Organa, che era stata una dei leader dell'Alleanza Ribelle durante la guerra, fu contro le politiche di smilitarizzazione e disse che la Repubblica non poteva essere certa che l'Impero avrebbe onorato il trattato. Invitò la Repubblica a prendere la minaccia del Primo Ordine seriamente una volta questo nacque, ma venne considerata come una guerrafondaia. Organa era in precedenza un membro influente del Senato della Repubblica, ma perse quasi tutta la sua credibilità e fu costretta a dimettersi dopo che fu rivelato l'identità di suo padre: Darth Vader. Con i pochi alleati rimasti, come Gial Ackbar e Joph Seastriker, Organa creò la Resistenza. Le prime battaglie contro il Primo Ordine Per mantere sotto controllo i piani del Primo Ordine, Organa creò una base su D'Qar, in un avamposto che un tempo era appartenuto all'Alleanza durante la guerra. La Resistenza era un gruppo scissionista dall'esercito della Repubblica e gestito in maniera indipendente dal governo repubblicano. La Repubblica tranquillamente tollerava l'attività di Organa non appena ebbe la prova che il Primo Ordine stesse violando la Concordanza Galattica, mentre alcuni membri del Senato Galattico segretamente supportarono le sue azioni. La Resistenza combatte contro il Primo Ordine in alcune occasioni e alcuni senatori iniziarono a diventare dei simpatizzante per il Primo Ordine. Il Generale Organa sapeva che la Resistenza avrebbe avuto bisogno di più aiuto, così sperava di trovare il suo fratello scomparso, il Maestro Jedi Luke Skywalker, che era andato in esilio dopo la distruzione della nuova generazione di Jedi. Organa inviò il suo pilota più rinomata, Poe Dameron, su Jakku per trovare un segmento di una mappa stellare che era in possesso del leggendario esploratore Lor San Tekka. Tekka diede a Dameron la mappa, che a sua volta la consegnò al suo droide astromeccanico BB-8 prima che Dameron fosse catturato dal Primo Ordine. La mappa entrò in possesso di Finn, un assaltatore che aveva disertato dal Primo Ordine, e di una mercante di rottami chiamata Rey. Con l'aiuto del famoso contrabbandiere Han Solo e del suo compagno Chewbacca, Finn e Rey portarono BB-8 alla Resistenza. Dopo aver cercato aiuto dal pirata Maz Kanata su Takodana, dove furono scovati dal Primo Ordine, essi furono aiutati da Dameron, che era scappato dal Primo Ordine con l'aiuto di Finn, e,arrivato con diversi squadroni di caccia stellari, combatte il Primo Ordine e riuscì a sconfiggerlo. Purtroppo però Rey fu catturata in quanto aveva visto la mappa che conduceva a Skywalker e per questo era di vitale importanza per l'Ordine. Finn, Solo, Chewbacca tornarono alla base della Resistenza, dove la mappa di BB-8 venne tenuta al sicuro. La loro più pressante preoccupazione era la Base Starkiller, la super-arma del Primo Ordine che aveva distrutto il sistema Hosnian e, con essa, il Senato Galattico e gran parte della flotta della Repubblica. La Resistenza mise su un piano per distruggere la Starkiller prima che potesse colpire la Resistenza. Finn, Solo, Chewbacca, con lo scopo aggiuntivo di salvare Rey, arrivarono sulla Starkiller e disabilitarono gli scudi che proteggevano l'oscillatore termico, la cui distruzione avrebbe causato la distruzione dell'intera base. Dameron condusse squadroni stellari contro l'oscillatore e alla fine prevalse. La base fu distrutta e i soldati della Resistenza tornarono alla base, anche se persero la vita numerosi piloti e Han Solo. Al loro ritorno, R2-D2 si svegliò da un sonno durato anni e fornì il resto della mappa stellare necessaria per trovare Skywalker. Organa inviò Rey al pianeta Ahch-To dove avrebbe potuto trovare Skywalker. Quando Rey arrivò, mostrò a Skywalker la vecchia spada laser di suo padre, tenuta al sicuro da Maz Kanata per molti anni, come simbolo della speranza che la galassia aveva così disperatamente bisogno. Organizzazione Governo La Resistenza era un gruppo di soldati e piloti che parteciparono alla lotta contro il Primo Ordine molti anni dopo la Battaglia di Endor. La Resistenza era guidata dal generale Leia Organa, che un tempo era stato uno dei capi più importanti dell'Alleanza per la Restaurazione della Repubblica durante la Guerra Civile Galattica, e presumibilmente conosceva il nome di ogni singolo membro della sua organizzazione. Altri membri del comando Resistenza era il maggiore Caluan Ematt, l'ammiraglio Statura, l'ammiraglio Gial Ackbar, e il maggiore Taslin Brance. Alcuni importanti droidi come C-3PO e R2-D2 servirono anche nella Resistenza, mentre PZ-4CO prese il comando delle operazioni del centro di controllo con l'assistenza di C-3PO. Molti altri individui eseguivano altre operazioni, come la manutenzione dei caccia, ad opera di alcuni droidi come 4B-EG-6 e B-U4D, nella Base della Resistenza su D'Qar. Forze armate Utilizzando tattiche mordi e fuggi contro le forze del Primo Ordine, la strategia militare della Resistenza era di ritardare azioni che avrebbero portato il Primo Ordine ad attaccare il territorio della Nuova Repubblica, ottenendo così la prova inconfutabile riguardo la minaccia portata dall'Ordine. Essendo un gruppo ben organizzato, la Resistenza aveva un sistema di ranghi designati per i membri sia dell'esercito che della marina. Militarmente, la Resistenza fu costretta a utilizzare attrezzature obsolete e, a differenza della Nuova Repubblica, era a corto di personale, facendo lavorare al suo interno moltissimi droidi. Grazie al minor numero di uomini impiegati, la Resistenza diede maggior risalto al trattamento dei feriti, e di conseguenza ampiò gli sforzi per trovare attrezzature mediche adatte ad ogni eventualità. I soldati della Resistenza comunemente utilizzavano il fucile blaster BlasTech EL-16HFE, e venivano trasportati in combattimento su trasporti costruiti utilizzando pezzi derivati da altre navi da guerra modificate. Speeder Gian-211 e un esercito di droidi contribuirono a mantenere la Resistenza attiva e funzionante: i droidi in particolare aveva molto spazio su cui operare e per questo venivano considerati più di semplici droidi lavoratori. Inoltre, C-3PO creò una rete di spie droidi che lavoravano per la Resistenza, come GA-97, il quale avvisò la Resistenza circa la posizione di BB-8 su Takodana. I livelli alti del comando della Resistenza era formati dai veterani della Guerra Civile Galattica che erano rimasti fedeli a Leia Organa. Con molti comandanti qualificati lasciati senza lavoro dalla legge sul disarmo militare, diversi vecchi ribelli prontamente si presentarono alla chiamata di Leia. Gli ufficiali, come l'ammiraglio Ackbar furono trattati con grande rispetto da parte del personale Resistenza, molti dei quali, chiamati "figli della vittoria" non avevano vissuto sulla propria pelle gli orrori della Guerra Civile. Molti dei ragazzi più giovani furono utilizzati per riempire i ranghi del Corpo Starfighter, e venivano reclutati dalle forze di difesa planetaria locali. Pieni di spirito, molti dei piloti formarono tra loro un forte affiatamento, ed erano ansiosi di combattere il Primo Ordine. Come simbolo nella loro lotta contro il Primo Ordine, la Resistenza adottò la Starbird, una volta utilizzata dall'Alleanza Ribelle. Il simbolo adornava i caschi di piloti, i quali volavano su Caccia stellari T-70 X-wing, che erano più vecchi rispetto ai T-85 X-wing della Nuova Repubblica. A causa degli sforzi di smilitarizzazione della Nuova Repubblica, l'acquisizione di navi comando era quasi impossibile. Di conseguenza, la base della Resistenza su D'Qar conteneva due squadriglie di X-wing, la blu e la rossa. La Squadriglia Blu rappresentava la prima linea di difesa per la base, mentre la Rossa era di supporto. Il comandante Poe Dameron comandava entrambe le squadre in qualità di Capo Nero, chiamato così per via del suo caccia specializzato, il ''Black One. Politica estera Poichè si trattava di un gruppo scissionista dell'esercito della Nuova Repubblica, la Resistenza ebbe un rapporto teso quest'ultima, la quale voleva evitare una guerra contro il Primo Ordine. Alcuni membri della Resistenza come Leia Organa e Poe Dameron erano frustrati a causa della lentezza di decisione del Senato Galattico e della mancanza di volontà di agire contro il Primo Ordine. Mentre la Repubblica ufficialmente tollerava la Resistenza, alcuni comandanti militari come il maggiore Lonno Deso provava una certa antipatia nei confronti della Resistenza e della sua paura smisurata nei confronti dell'Ordine. A causa dei suoi sforzi nell'ostacolare il predominio del Primo Ordine, quest'ultimo vide la Resistenza come uno dei suoi principali antagonisti e tentò di distruggere, senza successo, la base su D'Qar. Dietro le quinte La Resistenza fu creata per il film Star Wars Episodio VII: Il risveglio della Forza. Venne annunciata durante la Celebration Anaheim nell'aprile del 2015. Fece la sua prima comparse nei fumetti Moving Target: A Princess Leia Adventure ''e ''The Weapon of a Jedi: A Luke Skywalker Adventure. I dettagli circa la formazione della Resistenza vengono descritto in Bloodline. Comparse *''Bloodline'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi: A Luke Skywalker Adventure'' (insieme a Moving Target: A Princess Leia Adventure) *''Moving Target: A Princess Leia Adventure'' (insieme a The Weapon of a Jedi: A Luke Skywalker Adventure) *''Before the Awakening'' *''Star Wars Special: C-3PO: The Phantom Limb'' *''Star Wars: Poe Dameron'' *Star Wars Episodio VII: Il risveglio della Forza *Star Wars: Il risveglio della Forza (romanzo) *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens 1'' *''Finn & Rey Escape!'' *''Finn & the First Order'' *''Finn and Poe Team Up!'' *''Han & Chewie Return!'' *Star Wars: Episode VIII Comparse non-canoniche *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' *Poe to the Rescue *The Trouble with Rathtars (menzionato solo nel titopo d'apertura) *Attack of the Conscience Categoria:Resistenza